Last To Leave
by LycoX
Summary: Billy's the last of the original team to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Last To Leave**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something I've been thinking about off and on for a short while now and finally decided to get it out to y'all so its not on my mind a lot. Since they haven't really stated what grade the Rangers are in in 2017 film, I'm going with Junior year and this will be set a little bit after Senior year ends for them.**

* * *

William 'Billy' Cranston was pretty much the only original Ranger left on the team after nearly 2 years of being in action and saving the world from various threats. Sure, he understood why his friends had all left at various points around Senior year, but he still hated it. And his newer team mates were okay and all but he just didn't feel that connection with them like he did Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim. Trini had left the planet after her family finally find out about her being a lesbian and her mother tried to force her into conversion therapy. Causing her to run away as she refused to take part in that and hiding away in the Command Center for a short time til Zordon offered her a better solution. Said solution being a planet he knew of and still was in contact with that boasted open mindedness on a great scale. She'd thought about it a great deal but eventually came to accept the offer and promised to be back when she was 21 so that way her family couldn't try and force her into anything. None of the team had been happy but they understood and had even thrown her a huge party before she left. Trini had also given her Coin to a friend of her's named Aisha as she felt she would be a great choice for the team.

Zack unfortunately had been the next to leave due to his mother's illness getting worse. Thankfully, Zordon and Alpha Five had a solution for that. But it required leaving Earth for the planet of Aquitar where they had powerful healing waters that could help his mother out. It had been a surprise that she even knew their secret but all Ms. Taylor would say is that it was a feeling she had. She had also tried to get Zack to remain behind to aide his fellow warriors but he refused to do so and passed his spot on to a kid named Adam. Who was quieter in comparison to Zack's not so quietness. Jason was the next one to leave much to his and Kim's great surprise. Both were pretty upset about it as Billy had come to see him as an older brother while Jason and Kim had gone from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend over time. A few schemes on Lord Zedd's part had caused Mr. Scott to end up with a few wrong impressions. And because of those wrong impressions, decided to send his son off to Military School much to Jason's immense displeasure. Zordon would also be fairly displeased by the action as well but told him that like the others, he was welcomed back when the time came. Something Jason was thankful for as he passed his Coin on to a kid named Rocky.

Causing Kim to take up the mantle of leader since Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Adam, and Aisha weren't really suitable for the role at the time. Which suited Billy just fine as he didn't want that kind of responsibility on his shoulders. However, sometime after Graduation saw Kim facing a choice about her choice of College where Gymnastics and Dancing was concerned. Some serious chats with Billy, Jason, and Zordon saw her eventually choosing to leave for Florida since it had a great school that offered both of those things. Passing on her Coin to an Australian girl named Kat and allowing for Adam to take over as the new leader of the Rangers surprisingly enough. All Zordon would say is that he sensed the potential within him and felt this was the ideal time for him to bring it out. That, and their Mentor was privately worried about the position possibly going to Tommy's head since the centuries old Alien was of the belief the Dragon Coin was warped after having been used by Rita so many years ago. And instead of going off to a College of his choice, Billy had chosen to go to a local one in order to be with the team since he was technically the oldest of them in terms of being a Ranger.

But for him, it just felt weird and not right at all. It didn't help that he also felt like the new team didn't really need or want him around. Adam had cottoned on to the Blue Ranger's line of thinking and had even tried to convince him that wasn't the case to no avail as any attempted group hang outs just felt a little awkward and the like and Billy hated it. Leading to him to eventually make a life changing decision about 4 months after Kim had left for Florida. " _ **Are you certain this is what you wish to do, Billy?**_ " Asked Zordon gently after Billy had come to him with his decision of choosing to step down and leave.

Something Alpha Five hated a lot and let it be known! "I am, Zordon. I… I just don't feel like I fit in anymore… These guys just aren't my team, you know?"

Zordon sighed at that. " _ **Unfortunately, I have some familiarity with this sort of feeling so I do understand where you are coming from. It has saddened me to see that it has come to this decision you've chosen to make. But I will abide by it as it is your choice to make. I thank you for your service, William Cranston, and all that it has provided in your time serving as a Power Ranger.**_ "

Billy gave him a crooked smile with a watery sheen in his eyes. "Th-Thanks, Zordon… I, I appreciate hearin' that." Replied Billy and getting a smile from his mentor and father figure of sorts.

" _ **You are most welcome, Billy. Now, I must ask, do you have anyone in mind to replace you?**_ "

Unfortunately, Billy didn't as no one around him seemed quite right in his mind. And even said as much. " _ **Hmm… Understandable. Perhaps in time the Power will find a new bearer for the Triceratops Coin. Or perhaps it will not. Only the Power knows what will happen.**_ _ **Now… May the Power protect you, Billy, as you begin your next journey in life. And do not hesitate to call if need be. Or if you just wish to do so as I have enjoyed some of the talks we've had in the past. Just as I know Alpha has as well.**_ "

"Got that right!"

A choked laugh escaped Billy after hearing that from Alpha. "I, I definitely will, I promise. Thanks you two, for everything." He told the two and with a heavy sigh, handed over his Coin to Alpha Five.

Who more then likely would have been crying his eyes out if it was possible. And with one last look around the Command Center, Billy teleported out to begin his journey to MIT in Boston. His decision to leave wouldn't please the second generation Rangers too much and make them all realize in painful clarity that they simply hadn't tried harder in being his friend. And hoped that he would be able to forgive them for their actions and hoped he did extremely well in the days to come.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad to finally have written this out and I will be doing a second part to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Several Years Later**

It'd been a long few years since Billy had left Angel Grove, California. But worth it as he got to do some great things at MIT and even come up with some great inventions that would protect miners while working. Even keeping in contact with Zordon and Alpha from time to time and the others if it was possible. Jason had ended up thriving in the Military School he'd been sent too to the point he joined the army. Kimberly had not only won Olympian Gold, but had become a well known dancer for various music videos to the point she had opened her own dancing school in Angel Grove. Which included learning how to do Gymnastics for those interested in it. Billy didn't know much about what all Zack had been up too aside from some bodyguard detail he'd gotten, but the last the former Blue Ranger had known of, his mom had become something of am Ambassador to help keep peace in their corner of the Universe. And was even trying to negotiate something with Earth according to Zordon. Trini from what he'd been told, had even married a Horathian woman she met on the planet she found a home on thanks to Zordon and Alpha 5's efforts. Something Billy seriously wished he could have seen!

Kim had been a little put out she had missed that as well and promised to throw her friend a party when she finally came back to Earth. Something Jason whole heartedly agreed on as well when he learned of it. Though why those two hadn't gotten back together yet when they still clearly felt something for one another after several years apart was beyond Billy though. Heck, he himself had found love with a girl named Marge! Who is incredibly smart and on the Spectrum much like he is. Which definitely made certain things easier for that matter when it came to their relationship and the like. Those on the second team of Rangers had even reached out to Billy some time after he had left with apologies for not having been better friends and had strived from then on to show they could be good friends. Something he honestly appreciated a lot too. About two years after he had left, the second team had been forced to upgrade their powers when the Machine Empire arrived and attacked. Making them realize their current powers were no match for the more superior tactics the Empire had.

Forcing them to harness the power of the Zeo Crystal to become the Zeo Rangers in order to better defend the Earth. And so far, they were doing pretty well against the Machine Empire. Whom were determined to conquer Earth. No matter how many times they were defeated. Shortly after Trini had thankfully returned to Earth with her wife, along with Zack and his mother to celebrate not only their return, but her 22nd birthday thanks to the fact other commitments had kept her from returning sooner like she'd originally planned on doing, would see the return of Rita Repulsa. Along with Trini and Zack practically locking Jason and Kim in a room until they finally got back together. Which thankfully worked out well for all involved. Rita would ally with the Machine Empire, bringing with her a few friends who had helped get her back to Earth. Leading to an all out assault on the Earth with the final battle interestingly enough, happening in Angel Grove. Allowing for a massive reveal of the current team's identities and not only that, but the originals as well after they showed up, said a few revealing things, and then morphed into what they called the 'Thunderous Six Star Warriors'. Their particular Powers having been found on various planets and even Earth for that matter.

Zack's mom would even be the team's sixth member in the form of the White Ranger. Trini's wife, Itoria, would even serve as a sort of seventh Ranger despite not having any Ranger armor. And once the battle had been won by the Rangers' combined might and Rita and the remnants of the Machine Empire taken away by those who could handle keeping them locked up, including Zordon and Alpha 5 since they had joined the battle with their space ship after coming out of the Earth, celebrations would happen all through out Earth. Though the original team's fun would be a bit dashed on when Trini's mother showed up shortly after her dad and brothers had. Whom didn't have much to do with Jude anymore considering her views. "Trini Gabriella Kwan! Where the Hell have you been!?" Demanded to know the woman in a shrill voice.

Trini just eyed the woman she once called mother with no warmth to be found at all. "Oh, you know, away from you and your judgemental ways in San Diego with the Alien Population."

Said Alien Population being an actual legit thing that had been around for years in San Diego. Having been made up of various surviving members of races that had fled their destroyed planets. Which had certainly been a shock for many on Earth for that matter! Luckily, things didn't get out of hand thanks to the efforts of the second Ranger team after the big reveal. Jude narrowed her eyes at her wayward daughter. "I had hoped you would see the error of your ways, mija. But I see that hope was in vain. Still, I am sure you can be saved from the perversion you chose to have in your life if you come with me right now."

"JUDE!" Shouted Mr. Kwan unhappily.

"Stay out of this, Patrick!"

He glared hotly at her. "Gee mom, don't think you're gonna have much luck in making me do something I don't want to do. I'm gay, momma. Deal with it. Matter of fact? Meet Itoria of Horath and member of San Diego's Outer Space Population. Oh, also? She's my wife too! So… My name isn't Kwan anymore. Its actually 'Nthli' now." Informed a smug Trini as she took her wife's hand into her own.

Her words being something Jude was NOT happy about! "COOL!" Shouted Trini's little brothers, making her smile at them.

"Definitely very cool."

"Welcome to the family, Itoria." Greeted Patrick warmly.

"Thank you, sir. It is appreciated." Itoria replied with a short bow of her head.

The man smiled at her in return. "You are NOT welcome in MY family!" Yelled an irate Jude.

"Well, good thing you don't have much of a family then." Threw in Zack and causing laughter to happen.

"What he said! Cause we're her REAL family! And always will be!" Yelled Billy with a clap of his hands.

A habit he had never grown out of much to the happiness of his friends of the original team. Trini stepped forward. "Face it, momma, I'm not straight. Nor will I ever be. You can either embrace that or just me sale la mierda solo!"

"YEAH!" Shouted her loved ones in full on agreement.

Jude huffed in anger. "Well, if that's the way its going to be… Then good riddance to you, you sin against God!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure someone who blindly hates is a sin against God. Rather then someone who's not straight." Jason added.

Jude sneered at him before walking away. Leaving Trini to sag in relief with watery eyes. Causing Kim to immediately hug the girl she still considered to be her best friend. "Its over, T., you don't ever have to worry about her ever again." She told her softly.

Causing Trini to cry full on as her loved ones surrounded her and hugged her to show their support. For the first time in years, Trini felt truly free. And she absolutely loved it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Maybe I'll do more with this in another fic. Maybe I won't, who knows! That bit of Spanish, unless the Internet lied… Is basically 'Leave me the f**k alone!' As for the 'Thunder Six Star Warriors' bit, I basically decided to use the Dairanger team's suits for their look. Horathian, or rather Horath, is actually from the Zeo era when a member of its race showed up during the 'King For A Day' storyline. Basically a Lizard Man for all intents and purposes. R and R!**


End file.
